La Lanterne Garance
by Irastir
Summary: Une nouvelle forme de magie et une organisation qui unifie les mages et les templiers, qui réunie les peuples sous une même bannière, celle de la Lanterne Garance. Loin du Qun et de ses chaînes, Zero croyait démarrer une toute nouvelle vie, paisible et insignifiante. Il se trompait. Car, le soir où il croisa la route de cette petite fille, le ciel de Thédas se voila à nouveau...
1. Par une chaude nuit d'été

01

Par une chaude nuit d'été

* * *

Il n'était qu'ombre.

La lune, presque pleine, était haute dans le ciel étoilé. Ses rayons éclairaient faiblement les élégants couloirs de pierre du manoir. Les rideaux, véritables fantômes, se balançaient indolemment dans l'air sec de cette nuit particulièrement chaude. Il n'y avait pas un chat.

Et lui n'était qu'ombre. Juste une ombre de plus. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ce travail, simplement un de plus. La récompense était alléchante, la tâche simple. Éliminer les deux renégats et tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin.

Zero s'accroupit dans l'ombre. Un bruit suspect, un peu plus loin, le fit sursauter. Non, il devait rester calme. Tout irait bien, tant qu'il resterait calme. Une servante passa d'un pas précipité, complètement inconsciente de sa massive présence. Pas évident de passer inaperçu dans ce genre de lieu étroit, surtout pour un Qunari haut de plus de deux mètres ! La servante disparut derrière une nouvelle porte.

Zero se releva, tendit l'oreille. Tout paraissait aussi silencieux qu'avant, mais ces employés savaient se faire discrets. Il fallait redoubler de prudence, s'armer de patience. C'était dans ses cordes. Tout doucement, pas à pas, il s'approcha de sa nouvelle cachette. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se précipiter. Ce travail était essentiel, pour deux bonnes raisons. La première était la formidable récompense qui l'accompagnait. La seconde, et non des moindres : les deux renégats étaient sérieusement dangereux.

Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit, et un couple d'amants en sortie en gloussant. Zero espéra qu'ils passeraient leur chemin, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attaquer à des innocents. Par chance, ils ne vinrent pas dans sa direction. Parfait.

Sans un bruit, il continua son chemin. La sueur ruisselait sur son front, mais il l'ignora. Rien ne saurait le détourner de sa tâche.

Chaque pas dans ce long couloir lui paraissait durer une éternité. Pas question de trahir sa présence. Il n'avait pas le pied aussi léger qu'un Elfe, et ne possédait certes pas la taille avantageuse d'un Nain pour ce type de travail ! Quand il repensait à cette étrange rencontre avec le messager de son employeur, il se demandait pourquoi il avait été choisi. D'ordinaire, on ne lui confiait pas de travail requérant agilité ou furtivité. Car il n'était clairement pas bâtit pour ça ! Pourquoi lui ? Quel talent avait-il de plus qu'un assassin, même relativement médiocre, pour être choisi ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il passa précautionneusement devant les cuisines, d'où les relents d'un festin montaient jusqu'à ses narines. Il grimaça, mais ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, éclairée, mais vide, et remarqua une porte au fond. Il entra, fit précautionneusement le tour de la table, évita de se prendre les restes de cornes dans les casseroles qui pendait et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle abritait un escalier qui descendait. Zero décrocha une torche du mur et emprunta les escaliers.

L'air chaud et humide était étouffant, et Zero se demanda s'il ne préféra pas la sècheresse cruelle de l'étage qui agressait sa gorge à cette impression de suffocation. Qu'importe, il continua son chemin.

Les murs de pierres grises et ternes étaient parfois décorés d'un chandelier particulièrement ouvragé. L'esthétisme de ces objets avait quelque chose de brute, d'ancien. Ce n'était pas de l'art elfique, loin de là. Pourtant, on pouvait y voir un raffinement certain, comme une rencontre incongrue entre le savoir-faire nain et les goûts humains. Le Qunari s'en détourna bien vite. Il n'était pas ici pour réfléchir à l'art, quel qu'il soit.

Il dépassa plusieurs portes en bois, toutes fermées. Soit les occupants avaient soigneusement pensé à s'enfermer à double tour, soit ils étaient absents. Zero espéra qu'il s'agissait de la seconde option, il n'avait guère l'intention de rester plus que nécessaire dans cette bâtisse immense qui pourrait sans aucun problème contenir le marché de la ville basse.

Le couloir tournait brusquement vers la droite, un peu plus loin. Et sous l'avant dernière porte filtrait de la lumière. Cette chambre-ci était occupée, quant à savoir par qui… Il n'avait aucun moyen réel de le savoir sans se trahir. Il s'en approcha tout de même, surveillant chacun de ses pas lourds. Une seule erreur, et sa petite mission pourrait très mal se terminer.

Avec la plus grande des précautions, il s'accroupit, de sorte à mieux maîtriser ses mouvements. Il plaqua son oreille contre la porte – qui semblait faite de bois de hêtre – et perçut des voix. Un couple, d'après l'intonation des deux interlocuteurs. Ils bavardaient de choses et d'autres, des choses sans grande importance, ni grand intérêt. Ils échangeaient à voix basse, très tranquillement. Humains, tous les deux. Ces informations ressemblaient fort à ses cibles. Mais comment en être sûr ?

Zero tenta de regarder par le trou de la serrure, mais ne vit rien de concluant. La pièce était divisé en au moins deux espaces par une cloison, et il n'était pas en mesure d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que la main de l'un ou l'autre des occupants. Il s'assit, croisa les bras. Il était doté d'une patience presque à toute épreuve, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Il s'efforça de repérer les endroits susceptibles de lui servir de cachette à la moindre alerte. Il y avait un angle mort au niveau du virage, derrière une arcade. Zero se savait suffisamment rapide pour se dérober à la vue des potentiels visiteurs, il resta donc bien sagement assit contre le mur, le dos voûté et détendu. Il prit une grande inspiration, et tendit l'oreille. Son ouïe ne faisait pas partie des meilleurs de tous les peuplades de Thédas, mais ses années d'errance loin des siens l'avaient rendue bien supérieur à la moyenne de son peuple.

Les chandeliers projetaient une lumière tamisée et vacillante, aussi décida-t-il d'éteindre son flambeau. Cette lueur-ci paraîtrait suspecte. Ce n'était certes pas grand-chose, mais il avait vu des Elfes travailler ici, et les Elfes, il les connaissait assez mal. En réalité, tout ce qu'il en savait, étaient des rumeurs affirmant qu'ils voyaient mieux et entendaient mieux que la totalité des peuples. Et cette nuit-là, il n'avait aucune intention de les vérifier.

Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son vol. Zero n'avait toujours rien entendu, toujours rien vu. Il paraissait de plus en plus évident qu'il était seul dans le couloir. Son séant devenu trop douloureux, il se releva et fit quelques pas, quand il s'aperçut que plus aucune lumière ne diffusait sous la porte. Le moment était venu.

Avec la plus grande des délicatesses, il actionna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit, avec un tout léger _clic_. Tout était sombre à l'intérieur, Zero prit le risque de laisser ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. Bientôt, il fut capable de distinguer grossièrement les obstacles sur son chemin. Il referma la porte et s'aventura enfin dans la pièce. Aurait-il de la chance ? Ses cibles étaient-elles bien ici ?

Pas après pas, il continuait à tendre l'oreille. Un bruit régulier lui parvenait, le souffle d'un dormeur inconscient de la menace qu'il représentait. Tant mieux. Ce serait plus facile ainsi.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait suspecté, cette pièce était divisée en trois, et non pas en deux. Peu importe. Il se dirigea naturellement vers la source de ce bruit régulier. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement. Quelque chose…

Il fit un grand pas sur le côté pour esquiver la lame cruelle d'une épée particulièrement acérée. Zero fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme en chemise de nuit, l'air tout à fait éveillé. Large d'épaule, haute taille, il avait une prestance qui lui rappelait quelques valeureux soldats. Derrière lui, une femme d'apparence frêle, également peu vêtue. Et elle ne pouvait pas cacher, à lui, né Saarebas, la mage qu'elle était !

Il fit une rapide roulade sur le côté, anticipant une décharge électrique qui se perdit dans le vide. Zero esquissa un sourire fataliste. Elles étaient là, ses cibles. Méthodiquement, il observa le couple et dégaina la paire de dague qui pendait à sa ceinture.

−Qui vous envoie ? siffla l'homme.

−Êtes-vous le templier Anton Livier ? répondit simplement le Qunari.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme chargea. Cela valait bien une réponse par l'affirmative. Zero se déplaça, et riposta. L'homme était bien entraîné, il para immédiatement. L'acier cracha des étincelles. Le Qunari était toutefois plus fort que l'Humain. Rapidement, il parvint à repousser le templier, et parvint se mettre à couvert juste à temps pour éviter une boule de feu qui s'écrasa contre le sol, exactement là où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Ces deux là ne seraient pas faciles à anéantir ensemble, mais séparément, ils seraient comme des enfants face à lui…

S'il était Anton, elle, elle devait être Tara… Une mage qui s'est enfuie du cercle avec la complicité de ce templier. Était-ce à cause de la passion, ou d'une obscure promesse, Zero n'aurait su le dire, mais ils paraissaient finalement moins dangereux que le contrat laissait entendre. De l'argent facilement gagné.

Peu disposé à laisser cet affrontement s'éterniser, pour de nombreuses raisons, Zero lança une attaque rapide sur la femme. C'était sans compter sur l'impressionnante vivacité du templier. L'épée vint lui mordre le bras, du sang s'écoula sur sa peau grise. Zero grimaça et tenta une nouvelle manœuvre. Il s'acharna alors sur Anton, ignorant la douleur et gardant Tara dans son champs de vision. Elle préparait un nouveau tour…

Très rapidement, Zero fit corps avec les ombres pour mieux frapper son adversaire dans le dos. C'était lâche, mais l'enjeu était trop important. Une coquette somme d'argent et la certitude d'avoir préservé la ville de ces dangereux personnages.

Anton s'effondra dans un râle. Troublée, Tara ne réagit pas assez vite, et fut transpercée par deux dague rompue à l'art de prodiguer la mort. Elle fixa le Qunari dans les yeux, une profonde expression d'effroi sur son visage.

−Pas… Mirie…

Une larme de sang coula à la commissure de ses lèvres, alors que l'air refusait d'entrer dans ses poumons perforés. Délicatement, Zero délogea ses armes du corps de sa victime, et l'allongea près du templier. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Mirie ? Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Et pourquoi, par une quelconque divinité, ne s'étaient-ils pas mieux défendus, s'ils étaient si dangereux que cela ?

Il se raidit tout à coût. Un souffle… le même souffle que précédemment ! Une troisième personne, dans cette pièce ! Zero prit une profonde respiration, et rechercha la source de ce souffle. Dans la troisième partie de la pièce se trouvait un lit. Dans ce lit, se trouvait une silhouette. Cette silhouette…

Zero fut prit d'une sévère révulsion. Il était… un véritable assassin ! Il venait… d'assassiner les parents d'une petite fille ! Pratiquement sous ses yeux ! Et tout cela, pour un motif aussi trivial que l'argent !

L'enfant dormait encore. Ses cheveux blancs encadraient un visage angélique, loin de toute préoccupation immédiate. C'était impossible… On avait abusé de lui ! Une vague de colère s'éleva en lui, comme en pleine marée haute. Il ignorait le nom de son employeur, mais il jura qu'il vengerait la petite.

Mais tout d'abord, il fallait décider quoi faire d'elle. La laisser seule, dans la rue, et la livrer par la force des choses à la mendicité, la prostitution ou la pègre ? Non, il n'aurait plus jamais l'esprit tranquille. Zero serra la mâchoire, soupesa ses dagues. Il n'aimait pas cela, oh que non. Mais, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Ce serait lui épargner bien des souffrances à venir.

Alors qu'il prenait doucement sa décision, la porte s'ouvrit, de nombreux bruit de pas lui indiquèrent qu'il venait d'être retrouvé. Il empoigna fermement ses armes et tourna la tête vers ces intrus.

Un homme dans une luxueuse tunique pourpre et or s'avançait sans crainte, les mains dans le dos. Sa tête soutenait un étrange couvre-chef, une sorte de cube de velours noir avec un petit voile de soie blanche. Zero ne reconnaissait pas l'origine de cet étrange accoutrement, et son attitude nonchalante et sûre l'inquiétait. Il était suivit par six autres personnes, toutes vêtues de la même manière : vêtement sombre et bas du visage masqué.

−Bien ! s'écria l'étranger. Vous vous en êtes bien occupé !

Il marqua une pause, le temps d'observer la pièce et de pousser du bout du pied le corps sans vie du templier. Zero se crispa. Pour qui se prenait-il ? N'avait-il donc aucun respect pour les morts ?

−Vous devriez prendre soin de cette blessure au plus vite, ou vous courrez au devant de sérieuses complications.

Il jeta une très belle bourse à ses pieds, qui tinta très agréablement en touchant le sol. Zero commença alors à se détendre. Il observa ce visiteur d'un œil neuf. Élégant, mais sobre, il devait être de haute naissance. Il transpirait la confiance en soi, et un sourire chaleureux égayait un visage à hautes pommettes. Ses yeux clairs ne laissaient transparaître qu'une lueur de sympathie, que Zero ne partageait pas.

−Allons, Qunari ! Ceci vous revient de plein droit !

−Je…

Zero soupira et rengaina ses dagues. Puis il se baissa pour prendre la bourse. Elle pesait bien lourd, jamais il n'avait tenu autant de pièces dans une main. Il l'ouvrit et plongea la main à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait que des pièces, rien qui aurait pu servir de poids pour gonfler la taille de la bourse, et tricher ainsi sur la quantité d'or réelle qu'on lui attribuait. Et leur éclat lui fit tourner la tête.

−Écoutez, continua Zero, ne m'appelez pas Qunari. Je suis un Kossith devenu Tal-Vashoff.

−Pardonnez mon ignorance, je n'entendais vous blesser d'aucune façon.

Zero ne répondit rien. Sa voix était calme et reposante, parfaitement maîtrisée. Elle parvenait même à apaiser ses propres méfiances.

−Bien, poursuivit l'élégant inconnu, maintenant, j'apprécierai que vous nous laissiez seuls avec la fillette.

−La fillette ? Elle vient de perdre ses parents, laissez-la tranquille.

Le sourire de l'inconnu mua. Zero commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

−Vous devriez savoir que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, dans les sociétés humaines. Vous nous avez bien servi, prenez cet or et allez vous en, comme si vous n'aviez rien vu, rien entendu.

L'inconnu avait raison. Son travail était fait, il n'avait plus d'autre raison de rester ici. Comment dépenserait-il cette coquette somme d'argent ? Il y avait cette auberge dans la haute ville, et elle proposait de sacrées beautés, à la peau douce et parfumée, disait-on, provenant de toutes les régions ! Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Les boissons comptaient parmi les meilleurs du pays, et la nourriture y était divine. Le tout servi dans le plus beau des cadres, avec musique et ambiance feutrée.

Ah ! Son ventre grondait déjà à la pensée de ce copieux repas ! Son corps entier vibrait de désir à la perspective de toucher ces corps prêts à s'offrir à lui. La soirée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices !

Zero esquissa un pas vers la sortie lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. La petite fille venait de se réveiller. Que… Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? Il avait l'impression de s'éveiller en sursaut d'un trop long rêve. Son corps réagissait étrangement, et il n'avait plus la moindre idée des pensées qui venaient de le traverser. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Quel idiot !

L'un des hommes en sombre s'avança vers la petite, menaçant. Zero laissa la rage déferler dans ses veines. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais une chose était sûre : il avait été trompé. Ce couple, bien que contre nature, ne représentait aucune menace, pour personne. Cette enfant venait de perdre ses parents par sa faute, presque sous ses yeux. Le Tal-Vashoff sauta sur l'homme et le repoussa violemment. Il ne les laisserait pas toucher un seul cheveu de la petite !

−C'est fort dommage, soupira l'inconnu. Mes amis, occupez-vous de lui.

Alors que les hommes en sombre se déployèrent autour de lui, l'inconnu s'en alla d'un pas presque sautillant, le petit voile accroché à son étrange chapeau voletant derrière lui. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Zero attrapa l'enfant, dégaina une de ses dagues et croisa le fer avec le premier de ses adversaire. Inutile d'essayer de le défaire ici, il devait absolument mettre la petite en sécurité. Et tant pis pour la bourse, quoi qu'il eût envie d'en faire tout à l'heure !

Il reconnu les prémices d'une effroyable magie, et décida qu'il était grand temps de fuir. Il heurta de plein fouet un autre, l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce où il s'écrasa contre le mur. Si la petite fille cria, il ne l'entendit jamais. Zero sauta lestement au dessus des corps inanimés du templier et de sa mage d'épouse, et fondit vers la sortie. Une boule de feu passa juste au dessus de sa tête, roussissant ses cheveux. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et fila à travers le couloir, grimpa les escaliers quatre par quatre, courut dans les cuisine, fit irruption dans un nouveau couloir, se rapprocha de la fenêtre et sauta !

Dans la rue déserte, le Tal-Vashoff continua sa folle course sous les assauts magiques de ses poursuivants, la petite fille sous le bras. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, pas pousser un seul cri, ou alors il n'y avait pas fait attention. Une flèche de glace se logea dans son épaule gauche, une autre dans son mollet droit. Poussant un râle, il tomba, protégeant l'enfant dans sa chute. Maudite magie !

Des pas précipités résonnèrent sur le pavé gris, les hommes se rapprochaient inexorablement. Le Tal-Vashoff jeta un rapide regard sur la petite. Elle était en larme, mais ne disait rien. Elle semblait effrayée et perdue, et Zero ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle n'avait pas comprit ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. Ayant déjà vu des Humains faire cela avec leur progéniture, il lui donna un rapide baiser sur le front, puis entreprit de retirer la flèche glacée de son mollet.

Il se retourna, trop tard pour riposter. L'un des hommes en sombre était sur lui, un bâton terminé par une lame en forme d'éclair. Il y eut un sifflement, un craquement sec, et l'homme tomba. Un nouveau sifflement, une nouvelle victime. Il ne restait plus que trois mages autour de lui, Zero leva la tête vers les toits dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son mystérieux sauveur.

Les mages l'imitèrent et se mirent à abreuver une cible de magie. Le Tal-Vashoff remarqua une silhouette gracile se déplacer sur l'un des toits, évitant en toute aisance les tirs de feu et de glace alors qu'il encochait une nouvelle flèche. Un homme s'effondra, plus que deux. Zero se releva, dissimula l'enfant dans l'ombre et bondit sur le mage le plus proche. Ses lames le poignardèrent sauvagement, tandis que son compagnon perdit la vie dans un sinistre gargouillis. Des six hommes, cinq gisaient dans la rue. Le sixième, celui qu'il avait propulsé au fond de la pièce, avait dû se briser le cou.

Zero essuya le sang poisseux sur le vêtement de sa dernière victime et lui retira son masque. Un Elfe. Il entendit le mystérieux archer sauter du toit pour atterrir souplement à quelques pas de lui. Il récupéra ses flèches, en chantonnant un air guilleret.

−Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pour les irriter ainsi, mais vous avez eut de la chance que je passais dans le coin, tous les deux, lança-t-il d'une voix mélodieuse.

−Je ne le vous fais pas dire, merci.

Il rencontra alors ses yeux, deux perles rouge sang. Sa peau sombre, ses oreilles pointues et ses longs cheveux blancs ne laissèrent aucun doute quant à sa race. Il s'agissait d'un Elfe noir. Très rare, à la surface. Évidemment, Zero était au courant de la terrible réputation de ces êtres nocturnes, mais n'était-il pas lui-même un paria ?

−Vous avez une idée de qui ils étaient ? demanda le Tal-Vashoff.

−J'en ai une petite idée, et j'espère que vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de les rencontrer. Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Sur ce, l'archer s'éloigna à grand pas et disparut au bout de la rue. Étrange personnage… Repoussant ses questions, il récupéra la fillette recroquevillée dans un coin. Il ne fallait pas rester ici, une patrouille pourrait surgir d'une minute à l'autre, et il ne voulait certes pas perdre la tête pour ces… ces assassins !

−Tu t'appelles Mirie, n'est-ce pas ?

La fillette hocha doucement la tête.

−Très bien, Mirie, à partir de maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi. Je prendrai soin de toi.

Il prit la fillette dans ses bras et prit la direction des bas-quartiers. Là où il avait élu domicile.


	2. Un ami qui veille au grain

02

Un ami qui veille au grain

* * *

Les rayons du soleil peinaient à traverser les interstices entre les épaisses planches de bois cloués aux fenêtres. Et l'air était étouffant. Zero s'étira et poussa un petit cri plaintif. Les blessures de son épaule et de son mollet l'élançaient infernalement, il avait passé le reste de la nuit à gémir, se tourner et se retourner dans l'espoir de calmer sa douleur. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

Il s'assit péniblement et regarda Mirie qui dormait en boule sur son lit. Quelle folie l'avait poussé à ce crime ? La petite orpheline avait pleuré sur tout le chemin qu'il avait emprunté jusqu'au Cloître, avant de tomber de fatigue. Elle aurait sans doute faim en se réveillant, et un Tal-Vashoff solitaire n'avait rien à lui offrir. Pas même une miche de pain. Il faudrait sortir en chercher, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser seule.

Il se leva doucement, grimaçant lorsqu'il s'appuya sur sa jambe blessée. En rentrant, il s'était soigné du mieux qu'il put, c'est-à-dire en réduisant une de ses vieilles chemises en lambeaux pour en faire des pansements. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour voir un guérisseur, et avec une nouvelle bouche à nourrir…

Hélas, les contrats de chasse à l'homme, c'était terminé pour lui ! La nuit n'avait pas été difficile à cause de ses blessures, mais à cause de ses remords, de ses questions. Il était tout à fait clair dans son esprit qu'on avait tenté de le piéger, de le pousser à commettre ce crime odieux. Il était un Tal-Vashoff solitaire, pas un de ces grands guerriers qui vivaient en marge des sociétés humaines. Lui, il n'avait pas quitté le Qun pour rester avec ses congénères. Il voulait vivre parmi les Humains, ces créatures qui le fascinaient tant. Et les Humains le craignaient.

Peut-être avaient-ils raison, finalement. Les Humains ne lui feraient jamais confiance, et cet homme pourpre s'en assurerait. Par contre, que voulait-il à cette petite fille ? Mirie s'agita un instant, puis se calma. Elle rêvait, sans nul doute.

Zero poussa un soupir. Qu'allait-il en faire ? Il était l'assassin de ses parents, elle le haïrait plus que de raison. Et elle serait en son droit. Si Andrasté, ou le Créateur, ou qui que ce soit d'autre pouvait réaliser ne serait-ce qu'un seul vœu, il souhaiterait que cette nuit ne soit jamais arrivée. Mais Zero n'était pas croyant.

Un coup d'œil à la petite horloge qu'il avait un jour récupéré dans la basse ville lui indiqua qu'il était encore très tôt. La fillette dormirait encore un moment, et lui avait des choses à faire. Des images fugaces d'une luxueuse maison de plaisir lui vinrent en mémoire. Il fronça les sourcils. D'où tenait-il ces « souvenirs » ? Il n'avait jamais mit un seul pied dans les beaux quartiers, et encore moins dans ce genre d'endroit. Des sensations qu'il était à peu près certain de n'avoir jamais éprouvées jouaient avec son esprit. En y repensant, son corps et sa tête s'étaient mit à agir étrangement, lorsque l'homme lui avait jeté la bourse… Avait-il été victime de magie ?

Bah ! Inutile de se faire tant de mal pour si peu, il fallait trouver quelque chose à manger, et réfléchir à l'avenir de Mirie. Il ouvrit le seul tiroir de la pièce, celui qui était inclus dans une table de chevet, près de son lit au vieux matelas où la petite fille dormait, et prit un flacon contenant un liquide bleuté. Il n'en but qu'une gorgé et la rangea à sa place. La potion n'avait pas tant de goût que cela, ou plutôt il s'y était habitué. Il s'agissait d'un inhibiteur de magie, qui lui faisait perdre tous ses pouvoirs. Zero était né Saarebas, mais il avait très peur de la magie. Alors, lorsqu'il s'enfuit de son clan, il avait entreprit de trouver un expert en magie afin de ne représenter aucune menace pour les Humains avec lesquels il comptait vivre. Il se disait tous les jours qu'il avait de la chance que la potion fonctionne, et qu'il avait été un mage très faible.

Il enfila un nouveau pourpoint, un nouveau pantalon et ses bottes, puis sortit sans un bruit. La rue était très animée malgré l'heure matinale, et l'air était à peu près respirable. Cela ne durerait pas, la chaleur stagnait très vite dans le bas cloître, et aucune source de fraîcheur n'y était disponible.

Zero se mit à avancer vers le quartier marchand, en boitillant. La blessure lui faisait un mal de chien, mais au moins n'était-il pas invalidé. Les Elfes craintif se poussaient sur son chemin, l'observant avec une réserve affichée. Il n'était pas le bienvenu, et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Et tout le monde le connaissait, même si lui ignorait l'identité de chacun.

Curieusement, il se mit à penser à cet Elfe noir, qui n'avait fait montre d'aucunes réticences à son égard. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait bien faire en pleine nuit ? Un mauvais coup, à ne pas douter. Ce peuple était réputé pour sa sauvagerie et ses mensonges. Ils trompaient et tuaient comme ils respiraient. Mais… Zero était troublé. Il n'avait rien vu de tout cela chez lui. Peut-être un autre effet de… de cette magie ?

En haute d'une volée de marche s'étendait le marché. Enfin, un marché… Quelques tréteaux et planches afin de donner une illusion de système monétaire. Ici, on n'achetait presque rien avec de l'argent, on rendait des services ou on travaillait pour faire ses courses. L'argent, c'était réservé aux impôts et au luxe. La plupart des produit vendu était volés, et malheur à celui qui se fera prendre par la garde !

Zero s'approcha de l'étalage rudimentaire du boulanger et acheta un gros pain. Il lui restait encore un peu d'argent de sa mission précédente, mais cela ne serait pas suffisant. Il faudrait qu'il se trouve rapidement un nouveau travail.

En reprenant la route de la maison, il surprit une conversation discrète entre deux Elfes du cloître.

−… incroyable ! Il y en avait partout, il paraît qu'ils ont pas souffert.

−Mais qui ?

−J'sais pas trop, mais ils portaient des vêtements bizarres, tout noir. Et le plus bizarre, c'était leur bâton. Y'avait une épée, au bout des bâtons !

−Tu divagues, mon vieux ! Arrête la bière, ça te réussit pas !

−Attends.

Les deux Elfes se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le Tal-Vashoff. Zero comprit qu'il dérangeait et passa son chemin. Ils reprirent leur conversation un ton plus bas. Ainsi donc, ses petits exploits de la nuit passée ne passeraient pas inaperçus… Néanmoins, rien ne le rattachait à ce crime, et peut-être qu'on ferait le lien entre ces mages en noir et la mort des parents de Mirie… Sauf si l'homme en pourpre témoignait contre lui. Ça ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il s'imaginait déjà se balançant au bout d'une corde, de la pire des façons qu'il soit…

Avant tout, il devait rentrer. La fillette s'était peut-être réveillée, et elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un près d'elle. Quel âge avait-elle ? Cinq, six ans ? Il se mit à marcher plus vite.

Zero habitait depuis une année entière déjà le sous-sol d'une vieille bâtisse délabrée. Il avait cloué des planches aux fenêtres pour conserver son intimité, et la chaleur en hiver. L'été y était étouffant, mais au moins, il avait un toit. Certains n'avaient pas sa chance, hélas.

Il ouvrit sa porte et tomba nez à nez avec un intrus. Sans réfléchir plus longuement, il dégaina sa dague mais l'étranger était rapide : il se faufila sur le côté, bondit sur son dos et plaça une lame sous sa gorge et tira sa tête en arrière par la seule corne qui lui restait. Qu'il était léger !

−Tout va bien, mon ami, chuchota l'inconnu. Lâche ces vilaines choses, qu'on discute un peu.

Zero grimaça, il craignait que ses blessures ne se rouvrent. Vexé, il obéit toutefois et déposa ses armes le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Mirie. L'inconnu sauta souplement de son dos, s'empara des dagues et bondit hors de portée. Le Tal-Vashoff se massa la nuque, fixant cet étranger d'un œil torve. Si la fillette n'avait pas été là, et si ses blessures ne menaçaient pas de se rouvrir, il l'aurait chassé de chez lui de la manière la plus expéditive…

Sans crier gare, l'inconnu arracha une des planches de la fenêtre, et le soleil inonda enfin la pièce. Zero fut un moment aveuglé, et lorsqu'il fut plus habitué à la clarté, il étouffa un cri de surprise. Un Elfe noir se tenait devant lui, jeune, longs cheveux blancs, un sourire aux lèvres, un bandeau sur les yeux. Il était perché sur une chaise, assit sur le dossier d'un air désinvolte. Il portait un pourpoint rouge vif et un tricorne à plume très voyant, son pantalon était renforcé aux genoux par des plaques de cuir épais.

−Toi ! siffla le Tal-Vashoff entre ses dents.

L'Elfe se mit à glousser.

−Content que tu ne m'ais pas oublié !

Comment le pourrait-il ? Il l'avait croisé la veille ! Zero jeta un œil sur Mirie qui mangeait tranquillement sur le lit un petit déjeuner bien plus copieux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir, composé de fruits, de pain, de confiture et de lait.

−Elle est mignonne, commenta l'Elfe. Elle n'a pas crié quand elle m'a vu, et…

−Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi ? le coupa Zero, qui n'avait certes pas envie d'entendre les pensées perverse d'un Elfe noir.

−Je me suis inquiété toute la nuit, répondit-il en soupirant. Hier soir… Enfin, notre rencontre n'est pas tout à fait fortuite.

−J'avais cru deviner, répliqua Zero d'un ton cassant. Tu m'explique, ou tu fiche le camp.

−Permet-moi d'abord de me présenter.

L'Elfe noir bondit de son perchoir et effectua une gracieuse révérence en agitant son couvre-chef. La petite fille battit des mains en souriant, mais aucun son ne traversa le seuil de ses lèvres.

−Je sui Ayg'Nyion d'une maison sans importance, dit-il enfin en se relevant. Je sais qu'elle est Mirie Hallden, et toi, tu te fais appeler Zero, tu as été à la fois rejeté par les tiens et par les Humains, qui te fascinent tant.

Le Tal-Vashoff entrouvrit la bouche, catastrophé. D'où tenait-il toutes ces informations ? Il gardait pour lui son attirance pour le peuple humain, admirait en secret le roi Alistair de Férelden et sa compagne garde des ombres, qui s'était sacrifiée pour que le monde survive. Ayg'Nyion croisa les bras et posa un index sur son menton, songeur.

−Zero… Ce nom ne te sied guère, si tu veux mon avis. Tu n'as rien d'un _zéro_ , cette carrure, ces impressionnants fait d'armes… Tu as fait bien plus que la plupart des gens qu'on qualifie de _héros_ …

−Mon nom est mon problème.

−Et un sacré problème, crois moi !

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, durant laquelle il fit un petit signe à Mirie en souriant. Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide et se cacha derrière son petit déjeuner. Zero n'appréciait pas ses manières, et la sombre réputation des Elfes noirs le poussèrent à se méfier davantage de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire, et ne tenait pas à le savoir ! Il fallait trouver un moyen de le mettre dehors, avant que n'arrive une catastrophe. La nuit passée, il y eut trop de mort, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'en agrandir les effectifs !

Il observa son profile. Son nez était très différent de celui des autres Elfes, plus petit, moins pointu. Le bandeau sur ses yeux était probablement destiné à les protéger de la lumière agressive du jour. Ses cheveux fins paraissaient aussi doux que de la soie, caractéristique qu'il partageait avec ses cousins de la surface.

−Tu ne m'offrirais pas du thé ? demanda-t-il sur un ton badin.

−Je n'offre le thé qu'à mes invités, et tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

−Allons, tu ne vas pas croire tout ce qu'on dit des Elfes noirs, toi, un Qunari !

−Mon peuple n'est pas aussi détraqué que le tien.

−Un point pour toi. Allez, détends-toi ! J'ai des choses importantes à te dire.

−Dépêche-toi.

Ayg'Nyion soupira et se rassit. Correctement, cette fois-ci. Zero décida de prendre place à côté de Mirie, abandonnant sa miche de pain sur la table de chevet.

−Pas très commode, hein ? Tu devrais peut-être côtoyer des gens au lieu de rester seul dans le noir…

−Je ne suis pas d'humeur, abrège.

L'Elfe jeta un œil par la fenêtre, puis se pencha vers lui, avec des airs conspirateurs.

−Les hommes d'hier soir, poursuivit-il, risquent de venir te trouver pour te trancher la gorge, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Zero haussa un sourcil.

−Pourquoi ?

−Pour récupérer la petite.

Il se tourna vers Mirie qui se désintéressait complètement de la conversation. Elle jouait avec un chiffon propre qu'elle tentait de faire voler comme un cerf-volant, sautillant et tournant sur elle-même.

−Je ne comprends pas. Qui sont-ils ? Combien sont-ils ?

−Ils appartiennent à la Lanterne Garance. Et ils sont plus nombreux chaque jour que le Créateur fait. Tu les as humilié, hier soir, et surtout tu leur as ravit l'objet de leur convoitise.

−Je n'ai fait que la protéger, répliqua le Tal-Vashoff, rien de plus. Je n'ai humilié personne.

Ayg'Niyon sortit de son pourpoint une feuille de papier et le lui tandis. Zero fronça les sourcils alors qu'il parcourait ces quelques lignes. Il les reconnaissait, et pour cause : il s'agissait de son contrat ! Il fixa l'Elfe noir, espérant obtenir un élément de réponse.

−Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

−Lève le papier au soleil. Celui-là, je l'ai trouvé sur le cadavre que tu as laissé à l'intérieur.

Zero s'empressa de suivre son conseil et découvrit, abasourdi, un nouveau message entre les lignes déjà inscrites :

 _"Ne vous inquiétez pas du Qunari, lorsque le Grand Éclaireur le rencontrera, vous le suivrez jusqu'à la Reine endormie, où l'une des nôtres prendra bien soin de lui avant de lui trancher la gorge. L'argent est sauf, l'honneur aussi. Gloire à la Grande Lumière, gloire à la Fleur Rouge !"_

−La _Reine endormie_ ?

−Une maison de charme. Ils ont essayé de t'y envoyer, pour te ravir puis te tuer. Peut-être même pendant que tu prenais ton plaisir.

Zero rougit violemment et sentit son estomac se nouer. C'était donc ça, ces images, ces souvenirs flous qu'il n'avait jamais vus ! Il se sentit bien nauséeux, tout à coup, il laissa tomber le contrat par terre, avec une furieuse envie de le déchiqueter en petits morceaux.

−Pourquoi moi ?

−Parce que tu es faible, répondit avec compassion l'Elfe noir.

Zero secoua la tête. Faible ! Quelle idée ! S'il le trouvait _faible_ , il serait vite déçu. Il était loin d'être faible ! Il pourrait lui briser la nuque sur le champ, sans effort, si la fantaisie lui en prenait ! Il devrait au contraire s'estimer heureux qu'il soit patient et moins prompt à la violence brute que certains de ses congénères !

−Je n'ai pas dis ça pour te blesser, continua avec douceur Ayg'Nyion, mais il faut que tu te rendes compte de la réalité. Tu es seul, tu vis seul, pas d'amis, pas de famille, tu ne manqueras à personne si tu venais à disparaître ! Tu es un Tal-Vashoff solitaire, sans clan pour te protéger. Tu es aussi démuni qu'un nouveau-né ! Ah ça oui, tu es fort, relativement souple, rapide et efficace, mais face à ces gens-là…

Ayg'Nyion secoua la tête et sortit d'une nouvelle poche de son pourpoint une petite fiole de liquide bleu. Zero pâlit. Son médicament !

−Ça, ça t'affaiblit encore plus. Tu en es dépendant, et ils le savent.

−Parce que tu as une autre alternative, peut-être ? se renfrogna Zero. La magie est dangereuse, je ne veux courir aucun risque.

−C'est tout à ton honneur.

L'Elfe noir fit tourner la fiole dans sa main fine et délicate, comme absorbé par la potion. Zero attendit, avec angoisse, qu'il cesse son petit jeu. Il n'avait pas les moyens d'en racheter tout de suite, et il en avait _vraiment_ besoin ! Comment pourrait-il se fondre dans la société s'il était une menace ambulante ?

Ayg'Nyion reposa doucement la fiole, et croisa les bras.

−Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, donc ? demanda Zero.

−Quitter la cité. Avec la petite. Je peux t'aider. Il… Il faut que je fuis cette ville, moi-aussi. Ils me poursuivent. Ça sera facile, pour toi, tu n'as pas d'attache, ici.

Quitter la cité… Cela lui semblait si simple et si… Déroutant. Voilà un an et demi qu'il vivait ici, et les premiers temps avaient été très difficiles. Non pas que sa condition se soit drastiquement améliorée au fil des mois, mais on cessait de le fuir comme une bête sauvage. Tout serait alors à recommencer…

−Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent Mirie ?

−Elle est puissante. Et symbolique. C'est la fille d'un templier et d'un mage, et elle a hérité des talents de sa mère… En mieux.

−Mais ce n'est qu'une petite fille !

−Une petite fille qui communique avec l'Immatériel. Si on m'apprenait que l'un de ses ancêtres avait été garde des ombres, je ne serais même pas surpris. La Lanterne Garance… Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. Ils… Ils feraient passer les plus fidèles adeptes de la Chantrie pour des filles de joie ! Et Mirie est un peu… Comment dire ?

−Leur Andrasté à eux ?

−Exactement !

Zero se tourna vers la fillette qui s'amusait. Pauvre petite… Si jeune et déjà objet de convoitise ! Son crime… Quand il y pensait, il avait une réelle envie de vomir. S'il avait su… Hélas, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de revenir dans le passé. Trompé par l'appât du gain, il ne s'était pas renseigné sur ses employeurs ou ses cibles, et toute une famille en avait payé le prix fort, par sa faute ! Il se jura tout bas de protéger la petite, bien qu'aucun de ses efforts ne seraient jamais suffisant pour réparer ses tords monstrueux.

Mais… Cet Elfe noir… Il se tourna tout doucement vers Ayg'Nyion. Celui-ci semblait l'observer derrière son bandeau noir, la tête légèrement penchée. Pourquoi lui avait-il révélé toutes ces informations ? Que cherchait-il, que _voulait_ -il ? Lui tendait-il un piège ? Pour quelles raisons était-il venu le trouver ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire confiance à un Elfe noir… Tout comme il ne ferait plus confiance à un seul Qunari. De plus, il en savait un peu trop sur son compte.

Zero se leva et se plaça devant son visiteur, profitant de toute sa hauteur afin de l'impressionner. Comme il s'y attendait, l'Elfe marqua un bref mouvement de recul.

−Je vais y réfléchir, sors d'ici à présent.

Ayg'Nyion bondit sur ses pieds.

−Ne tarde pas trop, conseil d'ami. Sur ce, je vous laisse, tous les deux.

Il s'en alla d'un pas sautillant. Lorsque la porte se referma, Zero poussa un soupir de lassitude. Ils étaient en danger, désormais, et quitter la cité ne lui semblait pas être la meilleure solution. La Lanterne Garance ? Il n'en avait encore jamais entendu parler, et elle ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Par contre, cette « magie » dont il avait été victime, sans même s'en apercevoir, lui faisait froid dans le dos. À quoi l'aurait-on poussé s'il n'avait pas reprit ses esprits ?

Il alla s'accroupir près de la fillette, et lui sourit. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Il ne s'était jamais occupé de personne d'autre que lui-même, et il ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec les enfants… Sans oublier qu'il avait assassiné ses parents. Il envisagea un bref instant de la remettre à la Chantrie, qui saurait sans doute s'occuper d'elle, mais si ce qu'Ayg'Nyion lui avait dit s'avérait, elle ne serait pas en sécurité. D'un autre côté, pouvait-il vraiment se fier à sa parole ? Il avait déjà ruiné la vie de cette gosse, il ne tenait pas à la transformer davantage en enfer.

Elle le fixait avec de grands yeux pleins de curiosité. Il ne lut ni peur, ni colère dans ce regard innocent. Elle se contentait de le dévisager, comme si elle voyait un Tal-Vashoff pour la première fois, ce qui était sans doute le cas.

−Écoute, Mirie, il faut que je sorte un moment, tu veux bien rester sagement ici ? Je reviens vite.

La petite fille hocha vigoureusement la tête. Brave petite. Ce qu'il lui demandait n'était pas facile, rester seule, dans un endroit si… Zero jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et soupira. Cet endroit avait vraiment quelque chose de lugubre. Un an qu'il vivait ici, et la seule chose qu'il avait put s'acheter était cette chaise... Et encore ! On lui en avait vendu une de seconde main, à moitié prix !

Zero lui laissa un verre d'eau et lui précisa qu'elle pouvait manger le pain si elle le voulait, puis sortit. En rentrant, il faudra qu'il recloue la planche que son visiteur avait arrachée. Il espérait cependant que personne n'aurait l'idée de jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Au-delà de la menace que sous entendait l'Elfe noir, une petite fille seule avec un Tal-Vashoff dans une pièce mal éclairée pourrait susciter quelques malheureux problèmes. Les humains, dans leur crainte, paraissaient presque prêt à tout pour éloigner l'objet de leur méfiance. À vrai dire, Zero n'avait ni l'intention de rejoindre ses compatriote, ni d'errer à nouveau à la recherche d'un nouveau foyer. Tous les jours, il travaillait dur pour cette communauté, sans jamais rien réclamer en retour. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas si injustement traité, cette vie avait tout de même certains bons côtés. Par ailleurs, personne n'était encore venu lui chercher querelle…

Il traversa le cloître pour atteindre la vraie place de marché. Il y avait une foule folle, de nombreux badauds profitaient de la fraîcheur matinale pour faire leurs emplettes. Zero parierait le peu qu'il avait que cette même place noire de monde serait aussi vide que la bibliothèque d'un illettré, dès lors que le soleil aurait atteint son zénith. Lui-même se cacherait quelque part, bien à l'ombre en attendant que le jour termine sa course.

Au fond de la place, perdu entre de nombreuses boutiques, s'étirait une sombre ruelle. Au bout de cette ruelle se dressait une porte. Sa destination. Peu de personne connaissait l'existence de cette porte, ou alors tout le monde faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Dès son arrivé, lorsque Zero demandait si quelqu'un avait du travail pour lui, on le dirigea directement là. Depuis, il y passait le plus clair de son temps, à attendre qu'un nouveau contrat daigne le trouver. Son travail était simple : il était chasseur, garde du corps, gardien tout à la fois. En règle générale, il ne refusait jamais un contrat, quel qu'il soit, ne posait jamais de question. Mais là, avec la débâcle de la veille… Il était sûr qu'il y aurait une enquête, et que les templiers s'en chargeront. Oh, on ne remonterait jamais jusqu'à lui, on ne saurait jamais l'existence de Mirie. Sauf, bien sûr, si l'Elfe noir le trahissait…

Il poussa la porte, une clochette légère tinta joyeusement. Un petit salon très coquet, très confortable avait été installé pour les clients, un bureau de réception faisait face aux éventuels visiteurs. Derrière celui-ci un réceptionniste humain, relativement jeune malgré ses tempes grisonnante, écrivait tranquillement dans un gros livre, un coffre rempli de petite bourse reposait sagement près de lui. Il se tenait accoudé, trahissant son ennui grandissant. Zero sourit à part lui, et s'avança d'un pas assuré. L'homme releva la tête et sourit à son tour, le saluant d'un simple hochement de tête.

−Bien le bonjour, ami Qunari, lança-t-il d'une voix légèrement nasillarde. Ta dernière mission s'est déroulée comme vous le vouliez ?

−Si on veut, répondit simplement Zero. De nouveaux clients ce matin, Albert ?

−Oui, et voici les récompenses qu'ils ont laissé pour les chasseurs.

Il désigna du bout de sa plume le coffre. À vue de nez, Zero en dénombrait une petite dizaine. Parmi ces bourses, l'une d'elle serait peut-être rattachée à un contrat plus calme. Il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à se battre de nouveau.

−Puis-je voir la liste des contrats disponibles ? demanda-t-il.

−Dans la salle des chasseurs, sur la petite table. Vous êtes seul, pour le moment, mais pas le premier à être venu. Prenez votre temps !

Zero le salua et emprunta une porte dérobée, qui menait à une pièce plus vaste, mais moins chaleureuse. Au fond, un râtelier d'arme attendait patiemment de supporter le matériel, quelques bouteilles de mauvais vin étaient mises à disposition, des chaises et une bibliothèque aidaient à réduire l'attente de travail. Et comme Albert le lui avait dit, une petite liasse de papier avait été déposée sur l'unique table de la pièce.

Zero s'en saisit de toute, et alla s'installer confortablement sur une chaise, près de la bibliothèque qu'il avait parcourut en tous sens depuis son arrivée. Il éplucha les annonces : ici une dame voulait que justice lui soit rendu, l'une de ses servantes lui avait volé un précieux bijou, là un baron souhaitait qu'on forme son neveu, qu'il jugeait trop timoré… Des demandes plus excentriques les unes que les autres. Et les récompenses qui les accompagnaient pouvaient vite donner le tournis. Zero se méfia de celles-là et les écarta d'emblée… Ce qui n'arrangea pas ses affaires, puisqu'il n'en restait aucune.

Avec un soupir résigné, il parcourut à nouveau les contrats, les scrutant très précautionneusement. Bientôt, il lui apparut que chacun n'avait été écrit que par des excentriques, dont il n'avait absolument rien à craindre. C'était à cause d'Ayg'Nyion et ses étranges mises en garde. Il était devenu trop suspicieux, et certainement à tord. Il finit par choisir l'offre d'un petit noble qui paraissait terrorisé à l'idée qu'un de ses rivaux tente de s'approcher un peu trop près de son foyer. Une mission facile, qui ne devrait pas, en toute logique, se conclure en un infernal bain de sang. Sa stature seule saurait dissuader la plupart d'entre eux. Quant au reste, une bonne démonstration de maniement de dague les ferait réfléchit à deux fois avant de venir le provoquer.

Il écrivit l'adresse sur un bout de papier et s'y rendit aussi tôt.

* * *

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Zero continuait d'enchaîner les contrats les plus sûrs, et rentrait aussi vite que possible retrouver Mirie, qu'il détestait laisser trop longtemps seule. Bien qu'elle ne dise pas un mot, elle ne paraissait pas vraiment perturbée. Évidemment ses parents lui manquait, évidemment qu'elle avait l'air constamment triste, mais elle ne cauchemardait pas, ni ne sursautait au moindre bruit. Elle tentait même de communiquer avec le Tal-Vashoff, qui commençait à soupçonner un véritable mutisme. Il avait au départ prêté son silence au choc de la disparition brutale de ses parents, mais il était de plus en plus enclin à croire en une cause naturelle.

Zero s'était très rapidement attaché à elle, si bien qu'il renonça vite à lui trouver une place dans un orphelinat. L'argent leur permettait tout juste de manger, mais pas de faire la moindre économie. Durant ces longs jours, Ayg'Nyion n'était pas réapparu, et il n'entendit jamais parler de la Lanterne Garance, si bien que les terribles événements finirent par lui sortir de la tête, tout naturellement.

Jusqu'à cette funeste nuit.

Ce soir-là, Zero ne travaillait pas, et avait décidé de rester à la maison avec la fillette. Il avait plu toute la journée, et l'humidité apportée avait rendu l'air plus respirable. Plus frais aussi.

Tout en dégustant leur repas – rien que du pain et une soupe de légumes – Zero et Mirie s'amusaient avec des figurines que le Tal-Vashoff avait taillées dans des morceaux de bois, et peintes avec les restes d'un peintre désœuvré. La médiocrité de ses réalisations ne gênait en aucun cas la petite fille. Ah, la puissance de l'imagination des enfants ! Ces figurines devaient représenter le dernier Archidémon, le roi Alistair, l'héroïne de Férelden et leurs compagnons. À vrai dire, Zero adorait cette histoire, qui avait fortement motivé sa décision de quitter son clan. Il ne regrettait presque rien, mais cette nouvelle vie était bien moins palpitante que celle qu'il avait longtemps rêvée.

Mirie lui tendit en riant le dragon en bois, entièrement peint en bois, puis l'héroïne de Férelden. Il s'agissait d'une mage Elfe, qui s'était sacrifiée pour le bien du monde. Zero ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, mais il l'imaginait blonde, souriante, les yeux verts, les oreilles pointues. Le plus tragique, dans cette histoire, était qu'Alistair et elle avaient été très proches. L'affection, un Qunari n'en connaissait que celle qu'on porte à ses amis. Le Qun rejette toute autre forme de passion. Il fallait être à moitié fou pour se laisser aveugler à ce point ! Ou alors, il fallait être humain…

Il comprit que Mirie voulait qu'il lui rejoue le combat contre l'Archidémon. Bien qu'il n'eut absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il s'était déroulé, il prenait plaisir à imaginer ce morceau épique de l'histoire. Il narra tout, la découverte de l'héroïne par Duncan, son serment – forcément grandiose ! – à la garde des ombres, la mort tragique de Cailan, le précédent roi de Férelden, l'attaque terrible des engeances, les troubles au Cercle, la trahison de Loghain… Il inventa d'autre passage, au besoin comme un obscur affrontement avec une liche qui voulait devenir roi à son tour… Mirie riait et frissonnait à mesure que se déroulait l'histoire, prenant plaisir à suivre ses figurines de bois dans leurs mésaventures.

Alors que le groupe inanimé s'apprêtait à entrer dans la dense forêt des Elfes dalatiens, des coups empressés martelèrent la porte. Mirie ne s'amusait alors plus du tout. Zero se leva doucement, et indiqua à la fillette un endroit où se cacher. Elle obéit sans protester, et il s'approcha prudemment de la porte, une dague à la main. Qui que soit ce visiteur, il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de frapper chez lui à cette heure tardive !

Il ouvrit la porte et sursauta. Ayg'Nyion se tenait devant lui, blessé. Une vilaine plaie lui invalidait l'épaule gauche, une autre faisait s'épanouir une sinistre fleur sur sa cuisse droite.

−Que…

−Pas le temps !

L'Elfe noir le poussa dans la maison et referma brutalement la porte contre laquelle il se laissa glisser en grimaçant. Mirie sortit immédiatement de sa cachette et se précipita dans les bras de l'Elfe, à la plus grande surprise de Zero. Ayg'Nyion eut un pâle sourire.

−Je me suis introduit chez toi chaque fois que tu n'y étais pas, expliqua-t-il. Je lui ai tenu compagnie.

−Ne recommence jamais !

Ayg'Nyion émit un petit rire puis eut une terrible quinte de toux. Zero lui donna un verre d'eau et le laissa se détendre. Mais il ne prit pas ce temps et continua.

−Il faut que vous quittiez cette cité, tout de suite ! C'est la panique dehors, la Lanterne Garance attaque tous ceux qu'elle croise et qui refuse de la reconnaître en maître. Ils mettent la cité à feu et à sang pour vous retrouver, toi et Mirie ! Ils sont encore dans le quartier marchand, vous avez encore le temps de fuir.

−Ce sont eux qui t'as fait ça ?

−Oh, pas avant d'en supprimer une bonne poignée ! ricana-t-il. Dès que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, j'ai arrêté de me battre et ai pris la fuite. Hélas, ils m'ont pas raté, et j'ai été contraint de faire le mort, le temps qu'ils passent leur chemin. Ils sont galvanisé, les templiers de leur groupe ont prit une dose importante de lyrium, leurs mages sont déchaînés. Au petit matin, il restera que des cendres, il faut partir !

−Mais toi, tu n'iras pas bien loin avec ces plaies !

−T'en fait pas pour moi, pense à la petite !

−Mais…

Tout à coup, la fillette positionna ses petites mains au dessus des plaies de l'Elfe. Puis une lueur bleue apparut sur les blessures, tandis que ses cheveux voletaient dans un vent invisible. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout redevint normal. Zero et Ayg'Nyion échangèrent un regard incrédule, alors que la fillette s'assit sagement près du visiteur.

Ayg'Nyion ouvrit sa chemise et inspecta sa blessure, Zero s'y pencha à son tour. Rien. Sa peau était intacte ! Pas de cicatrice, rien ! Tous deux supposèrent qu'il en allait de même pour sa cuisse, l'Elfe se releva sans la moindre difficulté.

−Tu m'épate, Mirie, lança Zero, incapable de trouver d'autres mots.

La petite fille eut un très large sourire et rougit de plaisir.

−Qu'est-ce que tu propose, alors ?

−Je ne t'ai pas tout dit quand je suis venu la première fois, avoua l'elfe.

 _Tiens donc !_ songea le Tal-Vashoff.

−Mes amis et moi luttons contre la Lanterne Garance. Nous essayons de limiter ses effets sur la population, à défaut de la détruire. Mais nous ne sommes pas très efficaces, à vrai dire, et elle a déjà pris deux cités dans les Marches libres, celle-ci sera la troisième !

−Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

−Ils sont discrets, prudents et méthodiques. Ils savent placer leurs pions. Ils dirigent les plus hauts postes.

−Mais comment est-ce possible ?

−Des mages et des templiers, des nobles et des manants, des Elfes et des Nains, des Humains et des Qunaris. Je te laisse deviner jusqu'où peut s'étendre son influence.

−Mais comment ?

Cela n'avait strictement aucun fichu sens ! Personne n'avait encore réussi à pacifier autant d'individus différents avec succès ! Pour toute réponse, Ayg'Nyion secoua la tête et le pressa de rassembler ses affaire. Ce fut rapide il fourra dans un sac ses vêtements – en tout et pour tout, trois chemises, deux pantalons des sous-vêtements et son armure de cuir – et les jouets en bois de Mirie, accrocha sa sacoche, qui contenait quelques potions et sa faible fortune, à sa ceinture. Il y ajouta la poupée de chiffon qu'il lui avait confectionnée. Il accrocha ses armes dans son dos et vérifia qu'il n'oubliait rien. C'était de la folie, mais il doutait que l'Elfe noir lui ait mentit, en considérant ses blessures.

Il se tourna vers Mirie qui les observait avec une certaine inquiétude. Zero lui sourit et s'agenouilla, de façon à être à sa hauteur.

−Mirie, dit-il avec douceur, écoute-moi bien attentivement. Ce soir, il faut qu'on parte vite, et je veux que tu me suives, et que tu obéisses à tout ce que je te dis ou ce qu'Ayg'Nyion te dit, d'accord ?

Elle lança un regard effrayé à Ayg'Nyion, puis hocha doucement la tête.

−C'est bien, reprit le Tel-Vashoff, tu es très courageuse. Ayg'Nyion, nous sommes prêts, je pense.

L'Elfe saisit son arc, en éprouva la corde et prit une grande inspiration.

−Alors, c'est partit.

Zero ouvrit la porte, et ils s'enfoncèrent tous les trois dans la nuit brûlante, où volaient déjà les cendres d'un terrible présage, sous un ciel embrasé.


	3. Danser dans les flammes de l'enfer

03

Danser dans les flammes de l'enfer

* * *

Les flammes léchaient la voûte céleste, des cris portaient toute l'horreur de cette nuit jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Une odeur âcre flottait dans l'air, terrible mélange de sang et de magie. Car la magie avait une odeur ! Des picotements lui longeaient chaque parcelle de peau exposée à l'air libre, une magie très puissante était à l'œuvre…

Zero rapprocha Mirie de lui. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et réclama bientôt sa poupée de chiffon. Ayg'Nyion préféra qu'il ne la lui donne pas, craignant qu'elle ne la fasse tomber et qu'elle les ralentisse pour la récupérer, mais la fillette était si insistante que le Tal-Vashoff répondit favorablement à sa demande.

Alors qu'ils s'engagèrent dans une ruelle, des voix leur parvinrent. Cinq personnes, au minimum. L'Elfe noir chercha son regard. Zero comprit rapidement qu'il souhaitait agir en éclaireur, il hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il se tenait prêt à intervenir à la moindre alerte. Il le vit alors raser les murs d'un pas léger, renouant avec l'ombre qui l'avait vu naître et disparaître à l'angle. Anxieusement, Zero dégaina ses dagues, scrutant l'obscurité rougie, gardant Mirie près de lui. Il tendit l'oreille.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'Elfe ne reparaisse. Ses traits étaient tirés, les choses ne se présentaient pas sous les meilleurs auspices. Il leur fit signe de le suivre, Ayg'Nyion rebroussa chemin et s'engagea dans une nouvelle ruelle.

Ici, une étouffante odeur de brûlé les prit à la gorge, ils se rapprochaient de la zone d'affrontement. Zero perçut des pas empressés et anarchiques. De pauvres âmes qui fuyaient, probablement dans la mauvaise direction.

Zero étouffa soudainement une exclamation de surprise. Quelque chose venait de mordre sa chair ! Il inspecta son bras, où la manche de sa chemise était relevée, et y vit une rougeur, mais pas de trace de blessure. Il fut prit d'un terrible pressentiment.

−Ayg'Nyion, murmura-t-il aussi bas que le permettait son imposante voix, je crois qu'ils ont invoqué des démons.

L'Elfe tourna ses yeux en amande vers lui. Il put lire une certaine appréhension, comme s'il redoutait qu'il puisse avoir raison. Pour confirmer ses dires, il lui montra son bras. Sa peau sombre vira au gris, sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

−Ne traînons pas ! Ce démon-ci… Protège Mirie, et suis-moi !

Zero rengaina ses armes et prit la fillette dans ses bras. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Ayg'Nyion abandonna toute prudence et se mit à courir comme un dément sur le sol en terre battue. Zero n'eut aucune peine à suivre son allure, ses puissants muscles lui permettaient de soutenir des efforts prodigieux. Un cri provenant d'outre tombe retentit, leur vrillant le cerveau.

−Ne t'arrête pas ! lui enjoignit l'Elfe, au bord de la panique. Ne t'arrête pas et ne te retourne pas !

Zero n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, et, pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir. Il sentit la petite se crisper dans ses bras, et cet indice lui suffit à lui faire redoubler d'effort. Il arriva à la hauteur de son compagnon, et avisa plus loin un trio d'homme en armure lourd. Ils portaient tous une cape arborant une lanterne dans laquelle brûlait un brin de fleurs étoilées rouges vif.

D'un mouvement rapide, Ayg'Nyion virevolta autour de Zero, lui arrachant ses dagues, en garda une pour lui et lui remettant la seconde dans sa main droite.

−On ne s'arrête pas, mon ami ! geignit-il.

−Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! répliqua le Tal-Vashoff.

Un autre cri perçant résonna, cette… _chose_ se rapprochait ! Les trois hommes se tournèrent comme un seul homme. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur céleste, Zero ressentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus, mais ils n'étaient certes pas amicaux ! Ils brandirent d'énormes épées à l'éclat d'argent, Zero n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Des humains ne pouvaient faire le poids face à un Qunari !

Tenant fermement Mirie contre lui, il croisa le fer avec deux d'entre eux. L'acier mordit cruellement sa cuisse, mais en contrepartie, sa dague rougit d'un sang poisseux et particulièrement épais. Voilà pour son paiement ! Zero bondit en arrière, et remarqua avec une terrible surprise que, même la gorge proprement tranchée, l'homme continuait à se battre comme si de rien n'était. Où plutôt, comme si cette _blessure_ n'était rien !

−Zero ! hurla Ayg'Nyion, presque fou de panique.

Le Tal-Vashoff ressentit une terrible brûlure dans le mollet gauche, sa jambe refusa de le supporter davantage. Il transféra alors tout son poids sur sa jambe valide, mais une soudaine torpeur enferma son esprit dans un brouillard compact. Les lumières, tous ces points lumineux semblèrent se délier dans l'espace infinie de la nuit, pâlissant à vue d'œil. Mirie… pesa une tonne. La seule corne qui lui restait à peu près l'entraîna vers le sol, si bas, si dur. Les sons et les odeurs ne lui évoquèrent qu'un tumulte insaisissable, froid et chaotique. Et l'épouvante étendit son empire en lui.

Mais sa peau picotait toujours, signe que la magie était à l'œuvre. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, si ce n'était depuis toujours, il regrettait d'avoir consommé cette maudite potion qui le privait de son lien avec l'Immatériel. Sans l'immatériel, pas de magie. Et la magie paraissait être sa meilleure option. Malgré le serpent glacé de la peur qui enserrait douloureusement son cœur et son estomac, il tenta de renouer le contact avec le monde intangible qu'il fuyait.

Un rire sinistre résonna à ses oreilles. Peu à peu, il sentit drainer ses forces hors de son corps. S'il ne réagissait pas tout de suite, il serait trop tard ! Il ne tenait pas à mourir et surtout pas de cette manière ! L'Immatériel lui fermait ses portes, il avait beau les pousser, elles demeuraient désespérément closes. Il fallait trouver autre chose, vite !

Imperceptiblement, un léger flux de chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine compressée. C'était doux, accueillant. C'était réconfortant. Oui ! Il devait se concentrer sur cette source ! Il s'efforça de respirer lentement, pour reprendre le contrôle des battements erratiques de son cœur, il forma dans son esprit ses pensées les plus agréables.

Un courant d'air tiède en plein été. L'odeur de l'hiver. Le goût d'une pêche mûre. Un sourire sincère. Un coucher de soleil au-delà des murs de la cité. Une pleine lune dans un ciel d'encre.

L'engourdissement général de son corps reculait. L'effroi perdit de sa superbe, la chose était en train de perdre ! Le brouillard se levait, et avec délice, Zero vit enfin. Péniblement, il se releva, avant de remarquer que Mirie l'enlaçait avec force. Cette chaleur…

Il baissa les yeux sur sa jambe pour y trouver un… poisson reptilien fermement accroché à sa chair ! Il empoigna vigoureusement sa dague et donna un grand coup dans la créature… qui disparut avant mais de l'avoir touché ! La douleur, par contre, demeura.

Une ombre le recouvrit, Zero roula sur le côté, la petite fille contre lui. Un violent bruit lui indiqua qu'une épée venait de trouver un adversaire plutôt coriace dans l'entité qu'était le sol ! Sans lui laisser une seconde chance, le Tal-Vashoff se releva et bondit sur l'agresseur, trouvant un minuscule interstice entre deux des plaques qui formait son armure. Du sang étrangement épais s'écoula aussitôt.

−Zero ! hurla à nouveau Ayg'Nyion.

Zero chercha brièvement son compagnon des yeux et le trouva acculé, dos à un mur. D'autres créatures translucides le tenaient à leur merci ! Le Tal-Vashoff poussa un cri de rage et fondit sur ce cercle de quatre monstres répugnants, propulsant brutalement le premier des hommes qu'il avait blessé contre une charrette, et chassa les poissons à museau de vipère. Comme l'autre, ils disparurent avant d'être touché.

Ayg'Nyion eut un faible sourire et choisit de prendre la fuite vers l'avenue principale de la cité.

Tout autour d'eux, le feu crépitait et sa chaleur étouffante soulignait amèrement la sècheresse de cet été particulièrement pauvre en précipitation. Ils croisèrent quelques personnes qui tentaient de fuir, des gardes complètement dépassés. Au cœur de la nuit, qui se serait douté d'un tel carnage ?

Zero eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à toutes ces vies détruites inutilement. Ayg'Nyion avait raison depuis le début, si c'était comme cela que la Lanterne Garance se faisait entendre, ils étaient tous en danger !

Le Tal-Vashoff sursauta en apercevant l'ombre d'un démon du désir. Quelle folie… Il secoua la tête. Le moment n'était pas à la réflexion, mais à l'action ! Leurs trois vies étaient en danger, il fallait à tout prix sortir d'ici !

Ayg'Nyion courrait toujours en tête, attaquant de temps à autre un mage ou ce qui ressemblait à un templier. Il ne prit jamais la peine de s'arrêter vérifier si ses adversaires étaient bel et bien mort, il continuait sa course de la même manière impassible et inéluctable que le soleil traversait le ciel chaque jour. Des innocents réclamaient leur aide, mais il restait formidablement sourd à leurs appels. C'en était bien trop pour Zero.

−Arrête-toi, Ayg'Nyion !

−Si on s'arrête, on est mort ! On s'arrête pas ! Jamais !

−Eux aussi ! rugit le Tal-Vashoff.

L'Elfe noir s'arrêta net et fit volteface. L'expression qui déformait ses traits était un indescriptible mélange de terreur pure et de rage brute.

−Écoute-moi, continua Zero, je ne laisserai jamais ces… chiens tout détruire et continuer leur massacre. Continue seul si tu le veux, prends même Mirie avec toi, mais je ne partirai pas sans eux !

Pour appuyer sa détermination, il déposa la fillette par terre. Elle les dévisagea tour à tour, très inquiète. Ayg'Nyion soupira, se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux.

−Pardonne-moi… C'est juste que… Non, laisse tomber. Vas-y, je te couvre.

Il rangea la dague à sa ceinture, rassembla ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et prépara son arc. Il paraissait plus serein. Zero le gratifia d'un sourire et lui laissa la garde de Mirie pour se précipité dans une ruelle sombre, au bout de laquelle s'était regroupée une entière famille. Quatre générations constituaient cette dizaine de personnes… Et ils n'avaient aucune chance, seuls.

Quand il approcha, les hommes se mirent à jurer et à l'insulter, avec l'énergie du désespoir, les femmes le fixèrent, venimeuses. Quant aux enfants… Ils pleuraient comme des automates, trop fatigués pour ne serait-ce que tenter de se calmer. Il en avait le cœur brisé.

Son impressionnante carrure ne l'aidait pas dans sa démarche, aussi décida-t-il de glisser son arme dans son fourreau, histoire de paraître moins agressif, tout en la gardant à portée de main. Lorsqu'il parla, les hommes redoublèrent de véhémence. Ils étaient à moitié fous… Pas étonnant, avec ces évènements ! Les raisonner serait inutile, mais les laisser ici reviendrait à signer leur arrêt de mort.

Zero entendit une flèche siffler, un craquement sec et caractéristique suivit aussitôt. Ayg'Nyion faisait du bon travail.

−Les mages arrivent, fait vite ! Ceux-là, on pourra pas les gérer à nous deux !

Les mages… S'ils possédaient les mêmes pouvoirs que l'homme à l'étrange chapeau, il serait inutile d'espérer de voir se lever un nouveau jour… Il eut soudain une idée. Il empoigna sa dague et la fit glisser la lame dans sa paume, se coupant suffisamment pour que le sang coule de façon bien visible. La famille retint leur souffle, l'effroi coupant toute envie de résistance. Puis, Zero leur montra sa blessure, main largement ouverte.

−Mon sang est normal ! Je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne cherche qu'à fuir, comme vous ! Suivez-nous, mon ami et moi, et nous vous conduirons en sécurité !

−Zero ! le pressa l'Elfe noir.

−Faites-moi confiance !

−Andrasté nous a abandonné ! cria une femme hystérique.

−Nous avons une chance ! poursuivit le Tal-Vashoff. Je vous en conjure, faites-moi confiance !

La femme s'effondra en pleurant et criant, aucun d'eux n'esquissèrent un seul geste pour tenter de la ramener à la raison. C'était peine perdue !

−Les démons arrivent ! l'avertit Aug'Nyion alors qu'il tirait une nouvelle flèche.

Zero jura et appela Mirie. Autant l'éloigner le plus possible de ces cauchemars mouvants ! Il lui demanda de veiller sur la famille et accourut auprès de l'Elfe noir. Celui-ci avait déjà éliminé trois mages, il manquait son quatrième de peu. Les créatures rouges et amorphes se rassemblaient avec une vigueur étonnante. Zero avait souvent eut l'occasion de les observer, dans son passé, et jamais ils ne s'étaient comporté ainsi. On aurait dit… des chiens parfaitement dressés. D'ordinaire, on n'obtenait rien des démons, même des plus faibles sans en payer le prix fort, tôt ou tard.

Zero décida d'agir le premier. Il ne craignait aucunement que les flèches d'Ayg'Nyion se trompent de cible et l'atteignent lui plutôt que ces choses maléfiques, s'il avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait ! Il atteignit le premier de ces masses qui lui évoquaient un tas de lave durci, et le renvoya de l'autre côté du Voile. Trois autres fondirent sur lui, de manière bizarrement coordonnée. Il fit un pas sur le côté, poignarda le premier, donna un coup de corne à un second.

−Joli ! se moqua Ayg'Nyion.

Sa flèche se ficha dans l'œil du troisième. Zero se tourna vers l'Elfe noir et lui adressa un grand sourire. Quel idiot il avait été de se laisser tromper par la sombre réputation de son peuple ! À ce moment précis, il ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleur compagnon ! Mais lorsqu'il s'intéressa à nouveau aux démons, il déchanta. Pas moins de cinq démons se précipitaient sur lui ! Et derrière lui, une dizaine se massait déjà avec la sordide idée de faire d'eux leur souper !

La sueur perlait sur son front, Zero éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à rester concentré. Il fallait qu'ils reprennent un peu de cette potion… Bon sang, il devenait comme ces imbéciles de templiers ! Il s'efforça de chasser ce problème de son esprit. Se déconcentrer signifierait mourir dans le cas présent ! Chaque problème en son temps !

Quelque chose dérangea le Tal-Vashoff. Il y avait énormément de démons mais plus aucun mage à proximité, ni même un seul templier… Il élimina une poignée de ces créatures inférieures, tourmenté. _Quelque chose cloche_ … De son côté, l'Elfe noir se rapprochait peu à peu, Zero en déduisit immédiatement qu'ils parvenaient à clairsemer leurs rangs. Alors qu'il effectuait une pirouette, il vit que la famille s'était postée à l'entrée de la ruelle, ne manquant pas une miette de ce curieux spectacle qu'étaient un Elfe noir et un Qunari luttant main dans la main contre des démons.

Et soudain, Zero aperçut un début de réponse quant à ses questions. Plus loin, cachée dans l'ombre que projetaient les flammes, une silhouette encapuchonnée les contemplait. Il n'aurait sut dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Les démons ne s'intéressaient pas à elle, et continuaient à converger sur lui.

−Ayg'Nyion, à droite de l'armurerie ! aboya le Tal-Vashoff.

À peine eut-il prononcé le dernier mot qu'une flèche siffla dans la nuit rouge. La silhouette, dotée d'une agilité peu commune, esquiva de justesse le trait, mais sa capuche se déchira et laissa s'échapper une longue chevelure d'un noir corbeau. C'était une femme ! Ayg'Nyion tira une nouvelle flèche… Qui trouva un démon sur sa route ! Sans lui, elle aurait été tuée sur le coup !

Tous les démons cessèrent de s'acharner, et suivirent la mage, visiblement. C'était elle qui les contrôlait, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les créatures se comportaient de façon si inhabituelle, et pourquoi il n'y avait aucun mage ou templier autour. D'un seul regard, les deux compagnons décidèrent qu'il serait plus sage de la laisser filer, et de se concentrer sur la famille. Zero n'avait toujours pas l'intention de les abandonner à leur sort.

Mirie serrait sagement sa poupée contre elle, et les malheureux près d'elle paraissaient apaisés. Peut-être était-ce là une nouvelle manifestation du pouvoir de la petite. Dans tous les cas, ceci était préférable, ils pourraient les convaincre de les suivre à l'extérieur de la cité perdue.

Ayg'Nyion fut le premier à les rejoindre, il commença à s'adresser à eux. Zero préféra le laisser faire pour le moment, et récupéra autant de flèche que possible. En réalité, il était très intrigué par le morceau de tissu que l'avant dernière avait arraché. Il le trouva épinglé contre le mur comme un papillon. Il le décrocha et fut terriblement frustré. Ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Naïvement, peut-être, il s'était plutôt attendu à trouver un résidu magique, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Avec un soupir résigner, il retrouva Ayg'Nyion, Mirie et le groupe.

−Nous pouvons partir, maintenant ? demanda le Tal-Vashoff d'un ton plus bourru qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Il était fatigué, il était littéralement obsédé par sa potion, il avait mal aux jambes, en particulier là où il avait été mordu, il n'avait plus la force de lever à nouveau ses dagues. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une nouvelle gorgée de sa potion et un lit, ou même une rudimentaire couche de paille ! En fait, il pensait pouvoir s'endormir à même la rue, si on le laissait faire.

Ayg'Nyion lui assura que ce petit affrontement avait persuadé ces braves gens de les accompagner. Alors, ils reprirent la route, en direction de la porte principale, où ils pensaient pouvoir passer sans trop de problème. Mais à deux pour protéger treize personnes, c'était trop peu. L'Elfe noir prit tout de même la tête, faisait avancer le groupe d'un pas rapide, et Zero couvrit les arrière. Il lui semblait que les cris s'éloignaient. Dans les rues, les cadavres s'amoncelaient, mais il leur arriva à plusieurs reprise d'assister à un petit miracle. Des survivants les rejoignirent, le cœur plein d'espoir. Certains étaient armés, d'autre brandissaient des branches, des rouleaux à pâtisserie et même des fourchettes. Tous étaient sales et épuisés, choqués même, mais ils ne manquaient pas de courage.

Ils trouvèrent cinq templiers blessés, sans l'écusson de la Lanterne Garance, qui proposèrent immédiatement leur aide. En passant devant la chapelle de la Chantrie, ils assistèrent au pire des spectacles. Les membres n'avaient pas seulement trouvé la mort, mais ils avaient été sauvagement torturés ! Ils passèrent rapidement leur chemin, inutile d'exposer davantage les enfants à ce genre de scène, déjà insoutenable pour un adulte.

En arrière plan, on pouvait encore entendre la rumeur des combats, et, bonne nouvelle, ils semblaient s'éloigner. La cité était perdue, mais ils pouvaient encore fuir, et sauver tous ces malheureux. Zero espérait seulement qu'Ayg'Nyion savait où les conduire, car lui, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Les portes de la cité se dressaient devant eux, imposant leur loi à une foule nombreuse et compacte. D'autres les avaient précédés. L'Elfe noir mena le groupe à travers une barrière de gardes qui les considéraient avec crainte. Leurs yeux assombris par la fatigue les scrutaient attentivement, à la recherche probable d'un de ces fous-furieux qui se seraient glissés parmi les fuyards.

−Pourquoi on s'arrête ? gémit un vieillard, sur le point de pleurer.

−Je n'en sais rien, je vais me renseigner, restez ici, répondit Zero.

−Non, ne nous laissez pas ! le supplia une Elfe. Pitié !

−Je t'accompagne ! lança Ayg'Nyion.

Zero lança un regard au-delà de la barrière de gardes. Les rues étaient désertes, sinistrement éclairés par les incendies. Pas de démon, pas de Lanterne Garance. Par contre, ces démons invisibles l'inquiétaient, et son mollet l'élançait toujours. Il fit singe à Ayg'Nyion de le suivre, et se faufila sans trop de mal dans la foule épuisée et à bout de nerf. Ils étaient peut-être trois cents, tassés devant les portes, bloqués par d'autres gardes. On criait, on pleurait, on suppliait. Zero et Ayg'Nyion échangèrent un regard, puis accélèrent le pas.

Au bout de leur parcours se dressaient les portes de la cité. Closes. Quoi que pas tout à fait : une mince ouverture avait été pratiqué sur l'un des battant, et les gardes régulaient le flux de fugitifs qui sortaient l'un après l'autre. À ce rythme là, la Lanterne ou les démons risquaient fort de les rattraper ! Zero continua d'avancer d'un pas décidé, Ayg'Nyion sur ses talons.

−Pourquoi êtes-vous si long ? gronda Zero. Des gens meurent dans la cité, et ça risque de continuer si vous n'accélérez pas le mouvement !

−Reculez ! menaça une garde, l'épée au clair. Reculez immédiatement !

Ayg'Nyion se glissa entre le Tal-Vashoff et la garde, son arc sagement rangé attaché dans son dos. Il levait ses mains devant lui, les paumes largement ouvertes.

−Allons, allons, restons calme ! Au moins pour le bien de ces pauvres gens !

Zero jeta un regard autour de lui, et constata que les candidats à la fuite s'étaient éloignés d'eux de quelques mètres, si bien plus aucuns ne se pressaient devant la sortie. Ils étaient terrorisés, harassés. Le Tal-Vashoff prit une grande inspiration et croisa les bras. Il considéra sévèrement la femme qui lui faisait face, mais il n'ajouta pas un seul mot. Sa patience usée jusqu'à la corde, il ne supporterait rien de plus. Alors autant laisser l'Elfe faire le reste !

−Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il si difficile de sortir ?

La voix mélodieuse de l'Elfe noir sembla charmer la garde. Elle poussa un soupir las et se frotta les yeux. Des cernes sombres soulignaient significativement sa fatigue, ses épaules se relâchèrent d'un coup.

−Écoutez… La situation est compliquée… On a des ordres…

−Je comprends bien, continua Ayg'Nyion, mais voyez !

D'un geste, il engloba la masse populaire agglutinée autour d'eux. La foule s'était noircie, même le cordon de garde, s'était rapproché, pour assister à cette étrange confrontation.

−La cité est perdue, la situation est hors de contrôle. Vous devriez fuir, vous aussi. Où sont vos supérieurs ?

Elle hésita et se tourna vers ses collègues.

−À vrai dire… On n'a plus de nouvelles d'eux, depuis deux heures.

−Il faudra vous faire une raison. Ils ont massacré tous ceux qui s'opposaient à eux, mon compagnon et moi n'avons vu aucuns survivants. Je suis désolé.

La garde leur lança un regard mauvais avant d'aller concerter ses compagnons. Ils débattirent de longues minutes durant, et au fil des secondes qui s'égrainaient avec une dangereuse lenteur, les fugitifs se regroupaient en une masse de plus en plus compacte, comme s'ils devaient tous s'éloigner d'un danger imminent. Ils restaient silencieux, ce qui permit au vent stagnant de charrier toute l'horreur du massacre que perpétrait la Lanterne Garance. Les cris étaient moins audibles car ils provenaient de lieux plus éloignés, mais ils ne perdaient rien en intensité. Zero bouillait intérieurement. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de décider, il serait contraint de leur forcer la main, et la Lanterne Garance deviendrait le cadet de leurs soucis.

La femme garde revient près d'eux, lança un regard noir au Tal-Vashoff avant de s'adresser à la foule.

−Écoutez-moi attentivement ! Nous allons ouvrir les portes de la cité, mais ne prenez pas la direction de Kirkwall ! La cité est tombée il y a trois jours, vous n'y trouverez aucune paix là-bas ! Nous ne pouvons que vous inviter à rallier les ports pour quitter les marches libre en direction de Férelden, le roi Alistair autorisera sûrement les réfugier dans son pays ! Soyez brave, soyez rusé !

Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur fit signe d'ouvrir en grand les porte. Dans la foule, on poussait des cris de joie, on pleurait de soulagement. Mais ce n'était pas encore terminé. Comme un seul homme, Ayg'Nyion et Zero firent volteface pour voir arriver une dizaine de démons. Sans même se concerter, les deux compagnons choisirent de couvrir les fugitifs et s'élancèrent dans la bataille, ignorant leur fatigue et leurs blessures.

Ils se débarrassèrent non sans difficulté d'une partie des assaillants, récoltant de nouvelles blessures. L'Elfe noir poussa un cri, qui ressemblait à de la surprise et de la douleur mêlée, il s'écroula en se tenant la cheville.

−Ayg'Nyion !

−Ça va, mon ami. Je me suis tordu la cheville. Derrière-toi !

Zero se retourna et fit face à une immense créature, avec une tête qui lui évoqua curieusement un crapaud, en dépit de la dizaine d'yeux qui la décorait. Il fi un bond sur le côté, esquivant de justesse sa première attaque. Il était rapide, et probablement plus intelligent que ces petites ombres.

Zero jura. Il n'était pas en état d'affronter une telle créature ! Soudain, les templiers secourus et les gardes surgirent autour de lui, formant une barrière protectrice.

−Vous en avez assez fait pour nous, laissez-nous vous montrer notre gratitude, déclara un templier.

−Mais vous allez mourir ! s'exclama Zero. Je refuse que vous vous sacrifiiez !

L'homme parti d'un rire amer.

−Parce qu'il serait juste que _vous_ , vous vous sacrifiiez ?

−Nous sommes tout de même un Qunari et un Elfe noir, répliqua doucement Ayg'Nyion, pas vraiment le genre de personne fréquentable, vous savez.

−Peut-être, mais nous vous devons déjà une fière chandelle. Allez regagner votre liberté, nous vous couvrons.

Zero hésita. Il refusait que ces hommes meurent pour eux, mais, clairement, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Son compagnon se leva et boita vers lui, grimaçant de douleur. Avec surprise, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que même avec ses horribles grimaces, il restait d'un charme à toute épreuve. Il en viendrait presque à l'envier, si la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée. Si on avait octroyé aux Qunari la force et la rigueur, on ne leur avait certes pas offert la délicatesse des visages et la gracilité des corps des Elfes !

−Ne faites rien d'insensé, ordonna le Tal-Vashoff, et à la moindre occasion, je vous conjure de fuir !

−C'est ce que nous comptions faire. Bonne chance !

−Non, bonne chance à vous !

Zero prit Mirie dans ses bras et commença à les conduire hors de la cité. Il ne lança pas un seul regard en arrière, certain qu'il n'aurait put résister à leur venir en aide, même si c'était de la pure folie.

Ainsi, il ne vit pas le démon battre en retraite, ni même la femme aux longs cheveux corbeau disparaître doucement parmi les ruines.


End file.
